


That Night

by bbymandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: Ushijima didn’t really like parties but every now and then he would humor his teammates and go. Tendou somehow always ends up ditching him to hook up. But this time, the redhead won’t be the only one having a good time.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 57





	That Night

Partying had never been a hobby for Wakatoshi Ushijima but on the rare occasion he let Tendou drag him along, he found it to be quite fun. For the tall muscular athlete, the days leading up to the night of the party were no different than the previous weeks. The redheaded teammate begged and pleaded until Ushijima reluctantly agreed, only on the basis that the Guess Monster would not ditch him at the end of the night. The few times that happened he was left to find his way home alone although being the star athlete did get him free rides from strangers. “I promise that I will do flying laps around the gym  _ ten times _ if you come with me,” Tendou stared at his best friend with puppy dog eyes, “there’s this really cute girl who should be there and I want her number.” Rolling his eyes at his friend’s likely-to-be-unsuccessful plan for the party, Ushijima gave him a slight nod before heading into the locker room. 

The day of Tendou wanted to pick the ace’s outfit so Ushijima let him go through every item of clothing he owned. “Hmm,” he held up a piece to his friend’s body, “no.” This happened about twenty times before he hit the bottom of the drawer. “Do I really need to look a certain way? I think a shirt and jeans is fine.” The squinted eyes and face twisted into disgust was enough of an answer from the lanky athlete now flinging clothes out of the closet. “We need to get you  _ laid _ . It’s been how many months since you’ve last done anything?” Even though he knew it was a rhetorical question, Ushijima couldn’t help but wonder when  _ was _ the last time? His ex and him had broken up over a year ago and he wasn’t the type for random flings especially since his focus was on the court. “I don’t think it will matter if I have sex or not.” Throwing a black shirt and jeans towards the sitting athlete, Tendou gasped dramatically before falling to the ground. “Oh thou heart must be unrested! And thy dick calleth out for the sweet, moist delicacy of a wom- HEY!” A pillow smacked him in the middle of his face to stop his annoyingly drastic rambling. “Well get dressed then we can go.” Even though it only took less than five minutes to change, Tendou spent more than an extra few for selfies in the closet mirror. Once he was finished, they walked down the stairs to meet with their former teammates. Reon begrudgingly accepted being the designated driver after losing to rock paper scissors with the others. “Ugh. Everyone get in. Let’s get this over with. I want to have fun too next time.” 

When they arrived, of course they were swarmed by girls ogling over the massive players. Ushijima shifted his way through the crowd before deciding to head to the backyard with Reon to look for some much needed air without the humidity from the mass of bodies inside. There was a crowded area where people grabbed for the drinks as soon as they were set out. “Go ahead and get yourself one man. We will be here awhile.” Agreeing with his ex vice captain’s word, Ushijima made his way over to the table opting to go by the fence since no one was near it. When he made his way forward, his thoughts wandered on how long they would be there and he didn’t notice he had bumped into someone until he heard a whimper. He stumbled forward and pressed the person against the fence as a drunk guy pushed him from the back. “Sorry man, just tryna get a drink.” The guy mumbled but fell to the ground before reaching his desired destination. Ushijima scoffed before looking down at who he was pressing against. She was shorter than him and her eyes made contact with him causing a blush to form on her cheeks. “I apologize. It’s a bit crowded here as well.” She nodded in agreeance, “Yeah, I was hoping to get a drink but I haven’t been able to.” He looked over at the table, she probably wasn’t able to get through the growing crowd. Sticking both his arms out as far as he could reach, he grabbed two cups and handed one to her. “Thanks.” He nodded then made his way back to Reon who was talking to Tendou. The closer he got, he realized his friend had an arm around a girl’s waist and she giggled as they spoke. “(y/n)!” The girl smiled and waved at the girl behind the ace, it was the same one he accidentally squished. She whispered something into her friend’s ear and Ushijima couldn’t help but notice the eye roll. Tendou would definitely be doing flying laps if that’s what that look meant. 

Once the couple made their way off, Reon offered to take the girl home since his former teammate stole her ride. “Sure! Thanks.” The three of them spoke while sipping on drinks, “Are you guys popular or something? I notice a lot of girls are staring and I feel weird.” The two men looked around to see what she meant. “We play volleyball but this guy right here is the ace of XX University.” Her (e/c) eyes widened and her mouth gaped open even wider at the embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize that was you Ushijima. I don’t really keep up with the university’s sports teams.” He assured her it was fine before leaning down and whispering in a husky voice that sometimes it is a bit embarrassing to be recognized everywhere he goes. A shiver went down her spine as he spoke but she tried her best to hide it. A few drinks later, Reon decided it was time to go and gathered the rest of the players. “You can hang out at my place if you want. I have a few more drinks in my fridge.” The athlete hadn’t thought about what he was saying but thankfully she nodded her head and gave him a toothy grin. “It’s the least you can do for your friend stealing my ride. They’re probably at our apartment anyway and I really do  _ not _ want to walk into that.” He laughed genuinely before taking her hand to lead her through the house. Her skin was soft and her hand fit perfectly in his, was it the alcohol making his heart beat faster or was it her? The car ride was rather eventful with the backseat full of a few drunken sleepy boys who somehow found themselves awake enough to hit each other causing a ruckus. Ushijima had (y/n) sit on his lap since they didn’t have room otherwise; although, the feeling of her weight on his lap excited him. Reon took two of the boys up while Ushijima shouldered the other. She laughed as they shoved the boys into the ex vice captain’s apartment, thankfully her and Ushijima hadn’t drank too much. After thanking Reon, they went down the hall to the athlete’s dorm. He told her to sit on the bed while he grabbed a couple beers from his mini fridge. “Well I am glad I said yes to this party,” she smiled at him sweetly, “I usually don’t go. But my friend really wanted to see Tendou again.” He nodded as she explained and told her how he got dragged along too. They chatted and sipped on the can until it was empty, not realizing how late it was getting. “You can stay here if you want.” Ushijima knew it was a long shot request but he didn’t want her to leave just yet. “If I knew better I would think you’re asking for something else too U-shi-ji-ma.” She whispered into his ear and traced her fingers over his broad, muscular chest. “And what if I was?” He gazed up at her eyes and pushed a (h/c) lock behind her ear. “Then I would say yes.”

She swung her leg over his sitting up body and leaned down to kiss him softly. Once their lips met, he felt the hunger for more and placed a hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. Making his way down to her neck, he planted small pecks along her jaw before sucking on her neck. A slight whimper escaped her lips as he moved to either side and slid his hands down her back to grip her butt. Pulling away from him, she lifted off her shirt and tugged at the hem of his to signal his clothing removal too. She traced over the lines that showcased his muscles, almost drooling over them. The look she gave his body made him chuckle and pull her in for another kiss. Ushijima lightly massaged one breast while working his tongue on the other. He flicked the hardening numb with his tongue, sucking on it between his teeth. Her moans coaxed him to continue to the other one, making sure both sides of her chest got even attention. She ran her hands through his chestnut brown hair and grinded her hips down onto his. He nibbled on her nipples then lifted her up to remove her bottoms. Once she was only in her underwear, he placed her gently on the bed. He kissed the area between her chest and licked his way down her soft stomach until he reached the top of her (f/c) thong. He kept eye contact with her as he lifted her by her butt to pull down her underwear with his teeth. Before reaching her core, he placed soft kisses along her thighs until she pleaded with him to go further up. He could see the moonlight glisten in her wet slick as he licked his tongue down the center. Her breath hitched and her back arched as he slowly dug his way through her body with his mouth. He took his thumb and rubbed her clit causing her to grind her hips against his face. If she needed him, he wanted to see her beg for it. He slipped a finger in painstakingly slow, still building up her orgasm. She moaned out his name and in response he placed a gentle kiss against her thigh, sliding his finger deeper. Her walls clenched around the thick, calloused knuckles that aroused her core. He curled his finger until he found the one spongy spot that made her squeal. As soon as he felt her tighten around his singular digit, he pulled himself out and told her to get on her knees. She obeyed with pleading eyes and undid his buckle while maintaining eye contact with him. Once his clothes were off, she realized exactly how big he was and it made her a bit nervous. Thankfully the thought of having him in her mouth allowed enough saliva to pool on her tongue. She opened her mouth and stuffed the top of his head between her lips. His hand immediately went into her (h/c) hair and a low, deep groan escaped his lips. She spread her saliva on the bottom of his shaft as she took him deeper into her mouth. He looked down admiring how her eyes slightly crossed as she tried to take more of him down her throat. Tears began to shed from how big he was and it drove him nuts. She used her hand to pump the remaining length that did not fit. Her moans tickled his tip as it hit the back of her throat. For him, he could feel her tongue trailing around his veins. Her mouth was slick and warm, a sensation he had long forgotten. The more she sucked, the more he wanted to hear her scream. He pushed her head further causing a throated groan to come from her. She grasped onto his thigh as if asking for air. “Oh. I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” When he released his grip from her hair, her saliva trailed off her tongue connecting to his head. Her hair was a mess and her mouth was still drooling for him. She shook her head and took him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down trying to go as deep as she could. Seeing him smile down at her was enticing but the way he gently pushed her hair back was even more exciting. He reached down and cupped her face causing her to stop. He waved a finger at her signaling her to come forward. Planting a kiss on her forehead then lips, he pulled her up onto the bed and climbed on top. Her arms were held above her head and he spread her legs open. His eyes followed the tips of her fingers to her anticipating face down to her mesmerizing curves. The alcohol had nothing to do with how he felt, she was stunningly beautiful and he wanted to drink every drop of her. He positioned himself at her entrance waiting for a teasing second but the moment she moved her hips forward he pushed into her entrance. She let out a strangled moan from how large he was. He placed his elbows on either side of her head and slowly pushed himself into her throbbing heated core. Mixed moans echoed throughout the room matching the thrusts from both their bodies. The texture from his veins aroused her even more and made the pain more bearable. His eyes met hers leading to another passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. He pushed in as far as she could causing her to scream his name and claw his back. She arched her back and let herself quake under him as an orgasm overtook her entire body. The whites of her eyes rolled back, returning to normal as she calmed down from her high. He flipped her over pulling her hips up so she was on all fours. Pushing her knees apart, he grabbed the headboard to steady himself before lining himself up once more. The curvature of her back called out to him as he left soft kisses around her shoulder blades. When he thrusted in, he sucked hard on her skin forcing moans to escape her body. Her hands clenched the sheets for dear life and he rocked the headboard with the rhythm of their bodies. The heavy breathing from her body tangled with the sweat caused by him made Ushijima want to consume her even more so. Being deep in her was not enough, he needed to coat her insides with himself to claim his territory. Her legs began to shake and her flushed face signaled she was getting increasingly closer just like him. A few more pumps in and out of her tight wet pussy and he would be completely unraveled. As if on queue, she moaned out his name sending a shiver down his spine and his thick cum to come splurging out inside of her. When he pulled out, he admires his liquid dripping out of her reddened core. It was sight only he got to see. If he could engrave it in his soul, he would have. He was still hard, and getting harder by staring at her throbbing core, so he sat up against the wall and pulled her into his lap. When she was able to get a clear head she realized what he wanted. She propped herself up so she could ride his massive veiny dick and locked eyes with him directly in the mirror across the room. Watching herself fuck through a reflection was an unexpected turn on. Ushijima sucked on her neck, keeping eye contact as she bounced up and down. Her back was fully pressed against him and he squeezed her closer with his arms around her waist. His wandering hands found her breasts and massaged them gently as he returned his attention back to her neck. She began to twitch over him and she put her hands back looking for his head. Pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, she expelled her juices all over him. He lifted her butt and moved her up and down a few more times before cumming inside her once more. Their highs rode out and he laid her down next to him. The look on her face and trembling body made him feel slightly bad for stretching her out but the sex was definitely worth it. Her long lashes fluttered her eyes shut as he played with her hair. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead once more, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber forgetting about the flying laps a certain redhead owed.


End file.
